


Welcome

by nyanja14



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanja14/pseuds/nyanja14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining. Yukimi was late. Yoite noticed both of these things, but not in relation to each another. Yes, it was coming down something vicious and yes, Yukimi was supposed to be back over half an hour ago, but neither of the two caused Yoite any worry. They especially didn't worry him when put together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded from my FFNet account for April Showers 2015. Originally written in 2009. Largely un-edited since then. (This is an oddly appropriate piece for April Showers, since it's about rain, haha.)
> 
> The familial/fraternal/whatever relationship between Yukimi and Yoite was always my favorite in the series. This oneshot was inspired when I noticed that even though Yukimi uses "Tadaima" (I'm home) and "Okaeri" (Welcome back), Yoite didn't, even though he gives greetings and such to other people.

It was raining. Yukimi was late. Yoite noticed both of these things, but not in relation to each another. _Yes_ , it was coming down something vicious and _yes_ , Yukimi was supposed to be back over half an hour ago, but neither of the two caused Yoite any worry. They _especially_ didn't worry him when put together.

No, the reason why Yoite kept looking at the clock had nothing to do with bad storms. It was because of food. Yoite was very hungry, and Yukimi usually came back with take-away whenever he left for jobs in the surface world. Yoite's stomach was coiling in upon itself and Yukimi said he'd be back thirty-three minutes ago.

Not that Yoite paid attention when Yukimi started going on about how busy he was and how he didn't have time to look after brats. But he distinctly remembered hearing 6:30, and it was 7:33. Wait…

_7:34_. Yoite glowered at the clock from his usual spot on the living room floor. A chill passed through him despite his sweater and dark coat, and he wondered just how cold it was outside.

No, not that. He wondered when the food would come. The sound of his stomach grumbling was too soft for him to hear now, but he could feel it. Yukimi had mentioned that there was a place that made good tempura nearby the art gallery he was writing about.

_Not_ that Yoite had been listening, of course.

But Yoite liked tempura, especially kakiage-style. He was getting very hungry, and very worried that... well, _the food_ wouldn't be coming. Like maybe something had happened, possibly something to do with the storm blowing outside.

Yoite didn't know what was going to happen to him if... _the food_ didn't come back. There weren't many options on where he could go. And even if there were... Yoite clenched his arms around his knees, looking away from the clock and resting his forehead atop them.

Lately, Yoite had been thinking that maybe where he was now was a pretty good place to be. It was a little small for two people, but Yoite was given as much space as he wanted. Yoite knew he consumed a ridiculous amount of food, food that cost money, but he was allowed to eat his fill daily. He was supposed to be keeping up with the rest of the team even though he was slowing down and getting tired easily, but he was never ordered to do something that he couldn't perform and lately he was being told to stay home and rest more and more often.

Even though there were priorities like deadlines and missions, everything could be put on hold to make a cup of lemonade, Yoite's favorite drink.

These were all good things, things Yoite knew he had no right to. He was a grotesque creature, a being that should've never even existed. He didn't deserve to be placed in the care of someone with such kind hands. Nevertheless, somehow...

It was kind of disgusting. Yoite didn't understand how someone with such kind hands could also kill for a living. Yoite had never questioned his own reasons for joining the Gray Wolves, but he often wondered why other members had made the decision to follow Hattori.

One member in particular.

Suddenly, Yoite made out the sound of wet shoes slapping against the ground, coming up the stairs. He sat up, and had to resist the urge to slouch back down. A key was inserted, a knob turned, and a door opened.

"Tch. It is really nasty out there," Yukimi growled, toeing off his drenched shoes. Yoite turned to examine him, expression hidden under his hat brim. "And I left my umbrella in the car—notes almost got soaked." In one hand, he carried his usual bag with gear for his surface job, and in the other he had a plastic bag filled with white take-away cartons. It smelled like tempura, though Yoite's nose had been dulling, just like his hearing. "But I got you dinner, so don't give me that look for being late. I'm home."

Yukimi finally looked up from his shoes and Yoite looked away, pulling his knees more firmly to his chest. Laying his head back down, he mumbled, muffled but loud enough to carry: "Welcome back."


End file.
